Toilet tissue dispensers come in a variety of shapes and styles. Typically, most dispensers include two posts or prongs that extend outwardly and at a right angle from a bathroom wall. The posts are positioned far enough apart so that a spring-loaded cylinder, having a roll of tissue paper thereon, may be fitted between the posts and removably coupled thereto.
An empty roll of toilet tissue can be not only a source of embarrassment, but also an inconvenience. When a tissue roll in a home dispenser is empty, a new roll of tissue must be obtained from wherever these rolls are stored in anticipation of usage. Oftentimes, however, additional rolls of toilet tissue are not stored in a place that is convenient when needed.
While the problem resulting from an empty toilet tissue roll is often annoying in the case of a single bathroom home, it can be even more bothersome when there are two or more toilet facilities in the home. This is particularly the case when the toilet facilities are located at a remote distance from the storage cabinet used for spare rolls or tissue, such as may well be the case in a multi-floor dwelling.
Those confronted with the inconveniences of an empty roll of toilet tissue are oftentimes older persons, or persons physically incapacitated. In these cases, it is often most difficult for such a person to obtain a new roll of toilet tissue, no matter how close by the spares may be stored.
In recognition of this problem, the solution proposed in the prior is to provide two single roll dispensers in a side by side relationship relative to each other, so that a spare roll of toilet tissue will be readily available for use when, and if, needed. This type of solution has, however, typically been limited to public institutions such as office buildings, service stations and the like. Oftentimes, this solution has been found unsatisfactory, because tissue from each of the rolls is available simultaneously for use and such tissue is sometimes wasted by some users.
There have been developments, over the years, of a variety of dispensers which hold and store a multiplicity of rolls of toilet tissue. With one such dispenser commonly found in public institutions, only one roll of tissue is made available for use at a time, while another roll is held as a spare. Access to the spare roll requires a key, however, and a new roll of tissue is provided only when the janitorial service or the like makes it available. This being the case, the need for the spare roll of tissue often occurs before it becomes available.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved multiple-roll holder and dispenser. It is a general object of the present invention to provide such an improved multiple-roll holder and dispenser.